Level 505
| moves = | target = | blockers = | candies = | spaces = 81 | previous = 504 | prevtype = Jelly | next = 506 | nexttype = Ingredient }} Level 505 'is the fifth level in Ice Cream Caves and the 215th jelly level. To pass this level, you must clear 37 double jelly squares and score at least 100,000 points in 50 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *This level can be challenging due to the fact there are six colours which makes it hard to create special candies. Furthermore, special candies are generally required to break the bottom four slices of the cake bombs. *One candy bomb will be dispensed every two moves. The timer is pretty high, so you have time, but since there are six-colours, it can sometimes be very difficult to clear bombs. *This level is harder than it looks, and even with 50 moves, clearing both cake bombs is difficult - there is jelly behind the cake bombs as well. *This level is somewhat similar to level 366 in that even with 50 moves, to clear all the jellies behind the cake bombs is quite difficult. Overall, this level is tricky, but quite doable and not too difficult. Stars Strategy *Your primary issue is dealing with the cake bombs. You want to clear them both, but not simultaneously, to really be able to make progress with this level. *As the timer on the candy bombs is not that low, the player should try to destroy the blockers, and only destroy the candy bomb if the timer is low enough. Getting Three Stars (For Daring Players) *'Difficulty: Very Hard 'Reason' *Six colours make it hard to create special candies. *The jellies are worth 74,000 points (37 double jellies x 2 single jellies per double jelly x 1,000 points per single jelly = 74,000 points). Hence, clearing the jellies alone leaves the player having to earn an additional 376,000 points. *The restricted size of the board at the start of the game causes a good number of moves to be spent to clear the cake bombs. *Due to the above point, it makes it hard to score huge amount of points through the creation of the colour bomb + candy bomb combination at the start of the game. *Clearing the cake bomb removes all candies including candy bombs and colour bombs. 'Possible Strategy' *The player needs to destroy both cake bombs within 8 to 10 moves to ensure there will be enough candy bombs present once the board is opened. *Creating wrapped candies is a top priority at the start of the game. Combine it with a striped candy or a wrapped candy for optimum results. *Wrapped candy + wrapped candy combination is the best combination for taking out the cakes in one move. However, they are hard to make and can cause a good number of moves to be spent. *Once all the cake bombs are cleared, try to create colour bombs and do not clear this level in as few moves as possible. This is because more candy bombs will be dropped and players can earn much more points through the creation of the colour bomb + candy bomb combination. Walkthroughs Category:Jelly levels Category:Ice Cream Caves levels Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 50 moves Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels with 2-layer icing Category:Levels with cake bombs Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Levels with liquorice swirls Category:Hard levels Category:Very hard levels to earn three stars